


no man ever steps in the same river twice, for it’s not the same river and not the same man

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Random & Short, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Now that Guy’s graduated and the teams have been decided, Guy is utterly crushed that he couldn’t be on the same team as Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	no man ever steps in the same river twice, for it’s not the same river and not the same man

The sparkling water of the brook bubbled past, and Guy idly splashed his feet in them, pouting indignantly. “I really thought we’d get to be on a team together! I can’t believe this!” Guy sighed heavily, skipping another stone across the river. Seven skips. Still nowhere close to Kakashi’s record.

Kakashi didn’t look up from his book. He offered a disinterested sigh as a non-answer.

Guy just continued to complain, more at the stream than at Kakashi. “I finally graduated, but I still don’t get to be together with you! This must be what star-crossed means! Even though you’re my man of destiny! My rival! My best friend!”

Kakashi sighed again. Somehow, he bore the duty as his “best friend” to at least humor the kid. “Of course, we’re not on a team together, Guy. We don’t match up at all.”

“We match up perfectly!” Guy uttered in disbelief. The excited shout broke the shallow ambiance and almost made it hard for Kakashi to focus on his book. Even this sunset stream wasn’t a very quiet place when he was here with Guy. “We’re rivals! I’m a genin now, too, you know! I’m just as good as you are!” A statement of denial, indignant and huffy, proven wrong almost immediately by another attempt to match Kakashi’s record at skipping stones. Nine skips this time. Still a far cry from Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged. “I wouldn’t want to be on a team with you, anyway…”

“—So mean!” And there were the youthful tears to accompany the childish whining.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes and continued, paying little heed to Guy’s usual overdramatic theatrics. “I have to be ready and willing to put the mission above everything. That means leaving teammates to die if they’re not good enough to get the job done. I’m not making the same mistake my father did.”

“…Kakashi… I don’t think Sakumo—”

“If it was you that I was leaving behind,” Kakashi interrupted curtly, because he honestly didn’t care to hear what anyone had to say about Sakumo right now, not even Guy. “I might feel bad about it. I don’t feel like telling Duy I had to leave his son for dead.”

Guy blinked. “That’s…” He shifted uncomfortably.

“It’s not like we have to have all our missions together to be rivals, anyway, is it?”

That made Guy perk up again immediately. He jumped to his feet and nodded with his whole body. “Yeah! Yeah, exactly! We’ll have plenty of chances to team up once we’ve climbed the ranks! We just have to earn it! I like the way you think, Rival! And when that day comes, we’ll both be strong enough to have each other’s backs! Neither of us would ever leave the other for dead! That’s what rivalry is all about! Living to challenge each other another day!” Guy cheered.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes and turned the page.


End file.
